


Touch Yourself For Me

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, F/M sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What I was thinking of is a Dom!jared and sub!Gen but with no bondage something more so along the lines of him refusing to fuck her (at first he gives in eventually all men do.) and has her just touch herself instead.<br/>Summary: Gen was everything Jared wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Yourself For Me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is short, sweetie, but i hope you like it anyways!!

**Note:** this is pre-kids. Gen and Jared are married but they don’t have Shep or Tom.

 

Jared loved his wife. She was everything Jared could ever have asked for. She was beautiful, charming, witty, and intelligent. The moment she auditioned for Ruby Jared knew that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. As cheesy as it made sound, it was love at first site.

The sex life certainly didn’t hurt.

Jared had always been dominating in the bedroom. It was his nature. Initially he was concerned that Genevieve wouldn’t like that side of him given the drastic size difference between the two of them. But she completely embraced his controlling nature. She was the perfect submissive for him. She let Jared do whatever he wanted—within reason—and Jared loved her unconditionally. He’d never felt so whole with anyone before.

“You kind of complete me, you know,” Jared murmured one night.

Gen smiled up at him, weary from her orgasm. “You kind of complete me too.”

She was sweet outside of the bedroom, but when she and Jared were fucking he got off on him calling her slut and whore and bitch. It accidentally rolled off his tongue one night and as he was about to apologize, she moaned and begged for more. Gen was his wife, his sub, his dirty slut, his princess.

Basically, Gen was the perfect woman.

*

Jared stood above his wife, smirking down at the beautiful, writhing woman. “You look so beautiful. You’re spread out like a package, just _dying_ for my cock.”

Gen’s hips bucked. “Please, baby!” Her arms were above her head and her legs were spread wide so Jared could enjoy her completely. But she wasn’t tied down, so Gen had to control her own limbs while Jared drove her mad.   
“What do you want?” Jared purred.

Gen moaned. “Fuck me!”

“You want me to fuck you?” Jared leered down at her. “You want my cock pounding into you, making you scream? Do you want me to rub your clit until you’re sobbing with need?”

“Yes!” Gen cried. “Yes, I want that!”

“I bet you do,” he purred. “I bet you want me to lick your clit, too. Get you all sloppy and wet like the slut you are.”

Gen keened. “Yes, baby!”

“Say it, slut. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to lick my pussy!” Gen sobbed. “I want you to fuck me on your huge cock!”

“I know you do.” Jared stroked down Gen’s smooth skin, her forehead damped with sweat and her pussy wet and begging for Jared’s cock. God, he wanted to fuck her so badly. He wanted to slide into her perfect heat and fuck her until she was crying with pleasure.

“You’re so gorgeous, Gen,” Jared breathed. “The prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. The first time I saw you I fell in love. My gorgeous wife. You’re the light of my life.” Jared smirked when Gen moaned louder. Jared’s murmurs of affection turned her on as much as the dirty talk.

Gen looked up at him with desperate eyes. “Fuck me, please, baby, I need it! I’m your good slut, I need it!”

Jared bent over and licked down her neck, sucking love bites into her collarbone. Gen’s sweat tasted salty on his tongue and Jared’s lapped at it like a kitten with milk. Gen’s neck was an erogenous zone. He had her squirming on the bed like a bitch in heat. “Does that feel good?” He whispered.

Gen whimpered. “Yes, it feels so good!”

“I’ll bet.” His hands lowered to Gen’s perfect breasts. He fondled the mounds gently and sucked a nipple into his mouth. “I can’t wait until we have kids and they’re sucking the milk out of these beautiful tits.” Jared mouthed around them, licking and sucking. Her breasts were sensitive, more than any other woman Jared had ever been with. One day he was going to experiment and bring Gen off just by playing with her tits. They were curved and beautiful and sent her into a frenzy of lust. “Don’t ever get these altered,” Jared said. “They’re so perfect and wonderful. I love how the feel under my hands, so soft and sexy.”

His hands toyed with every spot on her body that could send Gen into a fit of crazed hunger. “I want your cock,” Gen begged. “Please, _please_!”

Jared was tempted to fuck her, but he wanted her to lose herself in pleasure. When Gen had an orgasm, it could turn Jared on like nothing else. “No,” Jared decided. “I’m not going to fuck you.”

Gen’s eyes widened hopelessly. “No!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were in charge,” Jared growled. “You come if I want. I fuck you if I want. You take what I give you, sweetheart. _I_ call the shots.”

“Please, I need you!” Gen cried. “I need your cock!”

Jared really wanted to fuck her. But denying Gen an orgasm was sexy as hell. “I call the shots and I said no.” His hands stroked the erect nipples and his tongue danced across her stomach and pelvic bone. Jared very carefully avoided anything lower than the tops of her thighs.

Gen was muttering something under her voice that sounded suspiciously like “I hate you” but Jared didn’t deny her that. If someone kept him on the edge of orgasm for hours, he’d probably hate them too.

“Touch yourself,” Jared demanded.

Gen cocked her head. “What?”  
“I’m not going to fuck you,” Jared replied. “I want to see you touch yourself.”

Gen cautiously lowered one of her hands to her pussy and pressed against it. She moaned when she started to rub and her hips twitched like she was being electrocuted. “Ohh, fuck,” She groaned. “Fuck!”

“Draw it out,” Jared demanded. “I want you to hold yourself on the edge.”   
Gen whined. “I don’t think I can.”   
“I asked you to, so you will,” Jared ordered. “C’mon. Don’t stop. I want to watch you.”

Gen moaned and rubbed her clit. She put one finger inside of herself but Jared knocked her hand away. “The only thing that goes inside your pussy is me,” Jared said. Gen glared but kept rubbing herself and it made Jared’s dick leak. He was hard enough to pound nails but for now he was content with watching Gen bring herself off.

Gen’s breathing hitched the way it did right before she came and Jared stilled her hand. “No!” She cried.

“I told you to draw it out,” Jared growled. He dropped her hand and it went back to her sopping wet clit. “Oh, baby, you’re so hot.”

Jared wanted to shove his cock inside her and make her come with Jared pounding into her. She was sexy as fuck rubbing herself, but Jared wanted to feel her.

“Wanna feel you,” Jared growled. Gen moaned and stroked herself faster. “Stop.”   
Gen’s hand froze. Her fast was twisted in tortured ecstasy. “Baby…”  
“I want to fill you up with my kids,” He muttered. “I want to feel my come filling you up.”

“Fuck me!” Gen cried.

A stronger man than Jared couldn’t hold out. “Okay, sweetheart.” He glanced at the box of condoms on the nightstand but Gen stopped him.

“I want to have your babies,” Gen whispered. “I want to have kids.”

Jared wouldn’t mind seeing a couple of babies hanging off Gen’s breasts, suckling at her milk. “Anything you want.”   
Gen was so wet it took no effort at all for Jared to slide inside her. He kissed her cheek and then thrust inside her wet heat. Gen writhed and moaned lustfully. He fucked in and out of her until she was screaming with the need to come, and then he put his finger on her clit and rubbed against his gently. She was sensitive from being denied her orgasm for so long and pushed down on Jared’s thrusts. The next time they had sex—hopefully it wouldn’t be more than a few hours—Jared was going to have Gen ride him.

Gen squirmed on his dick and Jared cried Gen’s name before his come filled her up. Gen came after, her slick painting her thighs. Jared pulled his softening cock out of her and collapsed next to Gen on the bed. They were both panting and covered in sweat.

“Love you,” Gen sighed.

“Love you too,” Jared replied. “You’re amazing.”

  
Gen smirked up at him. “You know what’s best about me?”

  
Jared cocked his head. “What?”

  
“I’m a woman,” She answered, sliding down the bed. “Which means I can have multiple orgasms.” Her mouth was hovering over Jared’s dick. “What’s your recovery speed, baby?”

  
Jared’s head thunked against the pillow. “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! If you want a specific kink or prompt written, comment!


End file.
